Siempre hermanos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Inglaterra y España siempre se estan peleando, pero a pesar de eso siempre serán hermanos dedicado a AnGeLuSyCaIm.


Autora: aquí traigo un short dedicado a mi amiga AnGeLuSyCaIm de piratería Arthur x Antonio

Disfrútalo.

------------

Ellos nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, siempre que podían se estaban picando el uno al otro, sus guerras no eran como las que mantenían con Francia, eran peores. Ahí se encontraban espada contra hacha, metal inglés contra el superior metal íbero, pirata contra mercante, Hispania contra Britania, España contra Inglaterra, Arthur contra Antonio... hermano contra hermano.

-¿Que té pasa Antonio?-se jactó el inglés mientras luchaban en una balandra española que había sido atacado por sus piratas-¿por qué no luchas bien?

Antonio no respondió, nunca le había gustado luchar contra sus hermanos, aunque fuera el Gran y sanguinario Imperio español tenía cosas que le molestaban y una de esas cosas era pelear con su hermano.

-En cuanto acabe contigo iré a por Lovino-dijo Arthur tras dar una estocada que fue desviada por el hispano.

Esas palabras le habían hecho reaccionar, no dejaría que nadie le quitase a Lovino y menos el inglés, con el hacha desvió varios golpes y empezó a atacar con toda su furia, Arthur retrocedió la mirada de Antonio le daba miedo aunque no lo admitiera, contadas eran las veces que le había visto así y habían sido para proteger algo que le era sumamente querido, y una de esas veces había sido él.

---Flash back----

El imperio Romano había conquistado una nueva tierra Britania, y llevó a esta a su casa en Hispania, el joven Hispania le daba muchos problemas, había heredado la mala leche de su padre Cartago y cada vez que podía fastidiaba a romano.

-¿Ves esa tienda roja de allí?-l e dijo papá Roma señalando a una tienda de campaña romana, Britania asintió- ve allí y dile a Hispania que te cuide hasta mi regreso

-¿No vienes tú padre?-preguntó curioso Britania al ver como Roma tomaba otro camino

-No, tu hermano Hispania no quiere verme ni en pintura-dijo Roma recordando que cuando le conoció Hispania le rompió un brazo- voy por aquí mejor

Britania observó como su padre se metía por un campo de grandes flores para luego oír un grito y como su padre desaparecía de su vista, no se preocupó y fue a la tienda roja, allí un chico algo más grande que él afilaba un hacha que le triplicaba el tamaño.¿Sería ese Hispania?

-¿Hispania?-preguntó Arthur tratando de parecer seguro de si mismo

-si, ¿tu quien eres?-preguntó el chico alzando la cabeza, tenía unos profundos ojos verde jade

-Me llamo Britania-dijo-soy tu nuevo hermano

-Pues bienvenido a mis tierras-dijo sonriente dejando el hacha a un lado-¿y el viejo inútil?

-¿papá Roma?-preguntó el bretón a lo que el hispano asintió-desapareció entre las flores gigantes

Antonio empezó a reírse, resulta que había cavado un agujero y lo había llenado de agua para que el romano se cayese ahí y se empapase, le encantaba hacerle bromas al viejo. Aprovechando que el hispano estaba en medio de un ataque de risa, Arthur pensó en irse a explorar un poco las tierras de su hermano, tanto tiempo pasó que se perdió y se quedó solito.

-¿quien eres?-preguntó un hombre rubio de pelo largo que le miró maliciosamente

-Papá roma me dijo que no hablase con extraños-dijo al aire Britania ignorando a Germania- y eso incluye al imbecil que me está hablando.

-Puto niño- dijo Germania desenfundando su espada, por suerte Arthur la esquivó y empezó a correr, no es que le diese miedo, lo que pasa es que no tenía un arma con que defenderse.

Al final quedó atrapado entre Germania y un muro, ¿qué haría ahora?.

-Ya no puedes huir-Germania alzó el arma- te dejaré K.O y luego vendrás a mis tierras

-No quiero-dijo

-¡¡¡¡BRITANIA!!!-entre Arthur y Germania apareció un cuchillo que se clavó en un árbol, luego apareció Antonio poniendose entre su hermano y el mayor con el hacha en la mano y una mirada que aterró a Germania

-Largo de mis tierras Germania-siseó Hispania sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al germano con una mirada sanguinaria-lárgate o no tendré compasión

Germania se marchó dejando solos a los dos hermanos, mientras maldecía al hijo mayor de su enemigo Roma y a su aterradora mirada.

-Sin duda es hijo de Cartago-pensó Germania mientras se batía en retirada por un campo de girasoles y cayendo en un agujero.

-¿Estás bien hermano Britania?-preguntó Hispania mirándole con preocupación, Britania estaba muy asustado y solo atinó a abrazarse a su hermano-No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger Britania

-¿Lo prometes?

-Somos hermanos-dijo sonriendo-te protegeré siempre

-Yo a ti también Hispania

-----------------

Tras esa promesa y la desaparición de Roma, las peleas entra ambos cada vez eran más frecuentes y si le sumamos a Francia era una pelea triple, y allí estaban los dos, luchando por dominar los mares, dos grandes potencias.

-Jodido pirata-dijo Antonio empotrando a Arthur contra el palo mayor-no te atrevas a mentar a Romano

Arthur ya presentía su final, sus armas estaban muy lejos de él, el español había ganado esta batalla y lo mataría con su hacha, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, escuchó el silbido del hacha pero el golpe no llegó, abrió los ojos para encontrarse el hacha de España a un lado de él, clavada en la madera del navio.

-¿¡Porque no me matas!?-le gritó Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos, le había fastidiado tanto el comercio con sus colonias que esperaba que el hispano lo matase

-Eres mi hermano-dijo simplemente- y por muchas putadas que me hagas siempre lo serás, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de no matarte. Tus hombres te esperan

Arthur observó la mano que Antonio le tendía y sin dudarlo la tomó u se marchó a su barco

-La próxima vez te patearé el trasero jodido español

-Te estaré esperando inglesucho- le respondió el hispano sonriendo con altanería.

Tendrían como todos sus peleas, se enfrentarían en innumerables batallas, serían pirata contra mercante, Hispania contra Britania, España contra Inglaterra, Antonio contra Arthur, pero a pesar de todo serían hermanos

-------------

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
